


哥谭前夜（Before Gotham）

by solarcorium



Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics), Red Hood: Lost Days
Genre: Body Language, Cassandra Cain has an empty pit of a stomach and Jason thinks this is hilarious, Cassandra Cain's Really Sucky Childhood, David Cain is an Asshole, Fluff, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, Pre-No Man's Land, Pre-Under the Red Hood, Sign Language, Snowball Fight
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 21:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3910906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solarcorium/pseuds/solarcorium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>在Cassandra Cain成为蝙蝠女孩之前，在Jason Todd成为红头罩之前，他们还未再遇Bruce Wayne，还没有无主之地，什么都还没有的时候，Jason和Cassandra有过一面之缘。</p>
<p>Chinese translation of Before Gotham by Hinn_Raven</p>
            </blockquote>





	哥谭前夜（Before Gotham）

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hinn_Raven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hinn_Raven/gifts), [happyrobins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyrobins/gifts).
  * A translation of [Before Gotham](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2635940) by [Hinn_Raven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hinn_Raven/pseuds/Hinn_Raven). 



> for prompt-a-thon over on Tumblr, as prompted by my darling Maggie.  
> 汤不热点梗：Cass逃离她爸身边之后又到处晃荡了很久才最终来到哥谭，于是在这时候周游世界进行训练的迷失岁月Jay遇见了小Cass :)))

[permission](http://ww1.sinaimg.cn/small/6978b95bgw1erz7blam3zj20hv099gnf.jpg)

 

    Jason时不时能感受到拉萨路之泉的力量盘踞在他胃部，像一头蛰伏的魔兽，每当它在睡梦中辗转，狂暴的巨浪呼啸澎湃，怒火冲向四肢百骸。他忧虑地盯着自己的手，试图回想它从前的模样，在永生之泉钻进他的脑袋和身体并改变他之前的模样。

    有时候是遍体疼痛，灼伤和刮伤，似乎那场爆炸的回响仍未从他耳边消散。他在夜里梦见自己被墓土和拉萨路泉水淹没。他记得，依稀记得，哭喊着Bruce的名字，十指鲜血淋漓，和全身上下每一英寸的蚀骨之痛。

    现在就有那种感觉，他低头注视着枪管上的倒映，一个战力凶残的孩子，像只毛发倒立的幼兽，蹲踞在一地东倒西歪失去意识的对手身上，其中不乏身怀各种绝学的格斗高手。

    她至多只有十四岁——如果有人愿意赌一赌，Jason敢说她甚至远不到那个岁数。她是中国人，他认为，要不就是混血。她的某些样貌特征更近似于欧洲人，但Jason拿不准。一头黑色长发，发尾参差不齐，乱糟糟地卷翘着。从头到脚都覆盖着伤痕，枪伤，刀伤，有几处伤痕的致伤武器是那种通常不会留着伤者的性命让他们有机会结痂的类型。不论从身长或身量上看，她都是 **小小一只** ，但她狠厉又果决，她的一切向Jason老练的敏锐直觉发出直穿耳膜的鲜红警报—— **危险** 。

    她瞪着Jason，好像他才是那个头上长角的危险人物，而Jason兀自纳闷他究竟干了什么惹她气成这样。

    “你有什么毛病，小鬼？”Jason怒气冲冲地说，试着掩饰自己在目睹她不消片刻横扫敌人之后受挫的勇气和自信。他从未见过有谁能这样不费吹灰之力地摆平对手，而且他见过Shiva，Bruce和Cain。

    她继续瞪着他，似乎在挑衅他敢不敢开枪。Jason叹了口气，把枪收回枪套。不管对方是不是致命战斗机器，他都没打算向一个小鬼开枪。再者，从理论上来说她确实帮他搞定了那些雇佣兵。没错，她没有杀死他们，但他也不是特别在意这点——他只要把最初来这打算干的事干完就好了。

    她皱了皱鼻子，然后奇异地使Jason想到究极牛脾气状态的Bruce。Jason对她耸耸肩，朝船运货箱走去。箱体巨大，厚重金属制成，一共有三个，预计装上一艘货船运回美国。Jason撬开第一个货厢的锁，一把拉开铁门。

    里头是一堆孩子，各种年纪各种种族应有尽有，瘦小，衣着过于单薄，身上遍布着淤青，脸庞瘦削，显示出他们同样不容乐观的营养状况。

    “ _你是什么人？_ ”打头的男孩用德语问他，带着点澳洲口音，一边抬头怒视Jason，一边还极力护住他身后那个更矮小些的女孩。

    “ _我是来这帮忙的。_ ”Jason对他们说，先用德语，然后是法语，西语，最后英语。“ _坏人已经走了。警察一会就到。你们现在安全了。_ ”

    那些孩子并不相信他，但Jason快步走向下一个货箱后，那个奇怪的女孩站起身，走进第一个货箱，与每一个孩子进行短暂的肢体接触，像是确认他们已经没事了。孩子们叽叽喳喳地围着她，比起带枪的高大男人，他们显然更相信这个年轻的少女。他们用各自的语言七嘴八舌地发问，向她要一个说法，但她一言不发。她仅仅轻拍每一个人的头或者肩膀，以示一切无碍。

    Jason等到警笛声从山路上传来，接着转身离开。“ _从现在起你们安全了。_ ”他用法语说，然后用他听见那些孩子使用的语言各重复了一遍。“你来不？”他问那个女孩，对方一脸奇怪的表情跟上他。他走出放置货箱的建筑物后潜伏在暗处，确保那些警官合法办事。

    所有孩子都被载走之后，Jason和女孩即刻继续他们的瞪眼游戏。

    Jason问她问题，试遍了每一种他知道的语言，女孩只管直直瞪着他，无动于衷，波澜不惊。最后，在Jason终于放弃用世界语交流的意图的时候，她伸手抓住他的手。Jason全身僵硬地盯着她。对方一眨不眨地全程保持眼神接触，掰开他握成拳的十指，摆成指头伸直并拢的手势，然后将他的掌心朝向她，用她的拳头试探性地轻轻击打。Jason惊讶得眉毛要飞起来。他 **认得** 这个手势。

    “Cain，”他深吸一口气，“你是他的…… **擦** 。卧槽你是他的小孩。”

    她歪了歪头，但还是什么也没说——她当然什么也不会说。这是Cassandra他妈的Cain,Shiva与David Cain的后代，所向披靡的那一个。光是提到她的名字就能让整个地下杀手界吓得尿裤子，而她的神秘失踪（据传言说）使得Ra’s al Ghul出离愤怒。

    而她现在在匈牙利山区里。

    Jason跟着Cain学习的时间不长——那男人一个劲儿地提起Bruce，想以此讥讽他。所以他并不特别擅长Cain的伪手语。不过他多少有办法粗略地与她交流，他可以理解她的意思，差不多理解。

    Cassandra对他微微咧嘴一笑，虽然依旧保持戒备。Jason拉过他的包，递给她一个三明治。“食物？”他做出递送的动作。

    她小心翼翼地接过，捧到鼻子前仔细嗅嗅，然后咬了一小口。震惊于花生酱和果酱的美味，她瞪圆眼睛。Jason还没来得及眨眼整个三明治就被消灭干净了。

    Jason大笑。这小鬼饿坏了。他又给了她一个。她依次重复上述步骤，朝他露出不易察觉的微笑。

    Jason生起火，同时继续投喂Cassandra。几个苹果迅速消失在她黑洞般的胃袋里，只留下一点种子和梗。她像啮齿类动物一样小口咬着巧克力棒，双眼睁得大大的，里头闪烁着喜悦的光芒。

    “你想要我把，”Jason含糊地比划着。她好奇地看着他，一嘴花生酱。“头发，”他说，指着她蓬乱纠结的长发，“修整。”

    她向他眨眨眼。

    “你其实不太懂我的意思对吧？”他叹气，从包里掏出一把剪刀，捏起一小撮自己的头发，剪掉，然后指指她的头发。

    她眼中表露出恍然大悟的神色，稍稍转过身，让他的动作更顺手些，接着回头简明地伸出两根指头示意她的眼睛，回瞪他。

    “好，好，你正在看着我，老天这小鬼，你简直无可救药无药可救。来再来一个他妈的三明治。能多益巧克力酱，你会好好爱它。”

    他小心地将她的头发剪短成波波头，鉴于这种发型不仅最好剪而且长度也实用。虽然她不会真的落到被任何人揪住长发，不过大概就是这么个意思。他把剪下的头发扔进火堆——没必要给Cain的搜查工作留下什么可靠线索。他讨厌那混蛋，而他该死的也不值得这孩子回到他身边。

    她扬起嘴角，掌心朝上，向他比出“有本事就过来”的挑战手势。“干嘛，你想打架？”Jason问，扬起一道眉毛。Cassandra快速挥拳，带着催促的笑意。“没问题，他妈的干嘛不呢？”几道瘀伤他总还是消受得起的。

    毫无疑问地，她把他从这头扔到那头，活像他是什么破破烂烂的大布偶。她开心地笑出一排牙齿，来回弹跳，全程表现可以用“一只兴高采烈的小狗”来概括。她把他推进雪堆里，看着冰雪掉进他的衣领露出坏笑。

    “凭什么你这小——”Jason咆哮，从雪地上随手抓了一把朝她丢去。它砸中她的脸，她困惑地眨眼，然后她脸上浮现出了然的神情。她对他掷出一个大雪块，有力证明了她经过远程武器训练。她准头极佳。

    然而，Jason决意至少在一败涂地前做最后抗争。他以他的最快速度制造并丢掷雪球，虽然他的运气没有好到能击中她——她在雪球之间来回移动，优雅地闪避，铲起雪块，再次闪避，行云流水地用几乎非人类的速度把它们糊到他脸上。

    游戏的结局是这样的，Cassandra骑在他背上，他脸朝下深深埋进雪堆里。Jason沉思着这小鬼的幽默感根源所在。必定不能是Cain。也许Shiva的幽默感比他以为的要多得多。

    “我得走了，小鬼。”Jason说，天色渐暗。他耽搁了太久，他本该——他原定在四十八小时之后抵达布达佩斯和塔利亚见面。“我猜我们得在这儿分开各自上路了。”他伸手，对方谨慎地握住。Jason回握着把他们的手上下摇了摇，接着放开。“希望我不会再见到你。”Jason真心实意地说，“我有种预感，你的道德感对我这一行来说太强了点。”

    她挥挥手，然后他迈步离开，肩上背包的重量比出发时轻了不少。

    未来几年，她会遇见Bruce Wayne，会记起他同当时山上那个男孩的相似之处。他们用相近的风格战斗。她还记得那个男孩与Cain的格斗方式也有几分相似，她想他们一定师出同门。

    在很长一段时间里，她都不会见到Jason Todd。

    Jason会读到一份有关蝙蝠女孩的资料，随后立刻想起她。他暗自一笑，摇摇头，好奇Cain该有多 **恨** 这码事，还有Ra’s的怒火又得值多少斤两。

    这个，Jason想道，指尖轻敲椅背，也许，围观起来，会很有趣。前提是保持非常安全的观影距离。


End file.
